Rio The Exchange
by Will the Bald Eagle
Summary: Blu and Jewel woke up and found out that their body was exchanged, now Jewel must cope with Linda while Blu needs to learn how to live in the jungle. Prequel to Rio 2, occurs after they've been set free from the aviary center, now living peacefully with each other, or are they?
1. The Exchange

**This is not a** **one-shot like most other stories, I will continue this series if you guys really enjoy it.**

 **But enough talking, let's read.**

It was just an average day in the city of Rio. Everybody were doing what they are suppose to do. Humans do work, birds sing and trees dance in the wind. Our two favorite macaws, Blu and Jewel were sleeping peacefully in their new hollow that they found just a few days ago after they've been set free from the aviary center.

The yellow sun arose and brightened everything that it shines upon, and thus waking up a new day for Rio. Blu woke up to the strong sunlight shining on his feathers, bathing him in a warm and comfortable shower. He turned his attention to his girlfriend but noticed something different about her. In fact, it wasn't a 'she' at all, it was Blu himself, and he quickly glanced at his feather and found out that the color of his feather was cerulean instead of dark blue.

"Ah…." Blu tested his voice and it was very girly like. He freaked out and woke his 'girlfriend' up.

"Yeah Blu?" The macaw in dark blue feather woke up and rubbed his eyes in a lazy fashion.

"Get up Jewel, I think there is something wrong with us." The macaw in cyan eyes and cerulean feather said to him with a worrying face.

"Wait what?" Jewel suddenly realized that her voice was different, and it sounded like the voice of his boyfriend," Why do I sound like you Blu?"

"I think our body got changed." The Blu in Jewel's body said.

 **From this point and on, Jewel will be representing body of Blu/ mind of Jewel. Blu will be representing body of Jewel/ mind of Blu.**

"You are right." Jewel examined her body closely and found out that she wasn't herself anymore.

"What do we do?" Blu asked in a concerning voice.

"I don't know." Jewel said in the same expression," This is horrible."

"Maybe it isn't." Blu said trying to cheer her up," We can experience life in each other's body."

"But I'm used to my old body, and I'm not sexy and attractive anymore." Jewel said sadly.

"Hey, what do you mean I'm not attractive?" Blu said to her," Remember you were the one that kissed me while we were falling."

"Yeah, I have to admit that you are somewhat attractive and handsome, but I fell for you mostly because I love how you care about me." Jewel said more sweetly at the end," Now I'm going to take care of you."

"So I don't have to get you breakfast anymore?" Blu asked her thinking about the advantages of being a female.

"Umm, technically yes, but we should take turns instead." Jewel said to him," But I have to do it for you when you are in special needs"

"But I can't do stuff for you anymore, I'm just going to be a household wife." Blu said wanting to change his body back," And they say I have to go through so much pain and emotions sometimes."

"It's going to be alright, I'll be there for you." Jewel said and patted Blu on his back.

"Thanks Jewel, I mean Blu, or Jewel. I don't know even know what to call you." Blu said struggling to find the right name for her.

"Just call me Jewel, and I'll call you by Blu." Jewel smiled and said.

"Ok, Jewel." Blu called her and said," Hmm, what should we do now?"

"I'll get you some food, stay here." Jewel said and flew outside, preparing to adapt to her new changes as a male.

Blu stood and watched her flying outside, and many problem quickly arose in his mind as he thought of the life they have to go through. Jewel doesn't like being a pet, how can she accept the fact that she will be petted and comforted by a human? she'll freak out! And being female, How can Blu protect himself against other male that want to get close to him? What about taking care of our chick? Our personality are so different and the kids might not get the best education they need. A frown appeared on Blu's face upon these thoughts in his mind.

Jewel was flying in the jungle, searching for some food. She had some thoughts in her mind as well. How can Blu be a free bird like me? I'm so used to being protected by him from other dangerous birds, but I know nothing about being a good mate for him. Wait, I'm a pet now, oh no! They are going to put me in cages and sing stupid songs for them. I don't want that, I just want to be free in the wild. Tears came out of her eyes as she kept searching for food.

The sky suddenly turned its face from blue to grey, and lightning howled from miles away. A small drop of rain hit Jewel's head, signaling her to fly fast like a prey. She didn't mind the rain at all, she picked up a mango and flew the same speed as before, and hoped that the rain would clear her mind from all the miseries. Rain and tear combined as Jewel kept flying with the sorrow in her head. She reached their hollow just after some time flying, and landed in there with her feathers completely wet.

"What happened?" Blu asked Jewel with a hint of care and fear that she might be sick.

Jewel didn't move except putting down the mango that she brought, water flowed down from her feathers and down on the ground, and she didn't even bother shaking them off, it's like the rain is one with her thoughts.

"Blu, are you still going to love me?" Jewel asked Blu while watching the rain dropping from her wet feathers.

"Of course Jewel, why would you say that?" Blu was surprised that Jewel even came up with these silly questions.

"I'm scared Blu, I'm scared that you don't want me anymore, I'm scared that we'll have to go through different path, I'm scared that after all those challenges we'll go through, and you might abandon me because I'm… I'm… just scared." Jewel broke down into tears afraid that Blu will never look at her the same and leave her alone crying her eyes out.

"Now who told you I'm going to abandon you? You are still the same Jewel that I love and care for, no matter who and where we are, my heart will always in here." Blu said softly and pointed the tip of his wing on Jewel's heart.

"Can you hold me for a second? I'm cold." Jewel asked Blu in need of his care and warmth.

"Yeah, but you'll have to get dried first, or we'll both get wet."

Jewel shook her feathers as Blu raised one of his wing up to block the water coming at him. After her feathers are almost dried, she jumped into Blu's wing and cried like a baby in mother's wing.

"There there, it's alright, I'm here for you." Blu said comforting Jewel by shaking her head side by side, and eventually, the loud cry ceased into a small weep.

"I love you too Blu... to the bottom of my heart... I will never forget you... ever." Jewel's voice gradually ceased and her eyes closed slowly after saying that. The door of a wonderful world of dream opened itself, and welcomed her in like she was the queen.

Blu smiled at Jewel peaceful sleep and decided to join the trip, he rested his head on Jewel's and entered the same but different dimension of dream world.

 **So, how was it? Do you want to see more of these romantic moments? Tell me in the review section, I'll be happy with any feedback or suggestions.**


	2. Checkup

**Have fun reading my chapter, I'm just gonna go grab a drink for now, bye.**

Blu opened his eyes slowly felling the warm wind hitting softly on his feathers. Even though he was a girl, he still looks Jewel as his girlfriend. He held Jewel closer and felt her warm feathers transferring heat to his. The sensation of having someone to really love and care is something being a pet can never have, and there is nothing that can make him want to be separated from Jewel.

After a few minutes of gentle brush on Jewel's head, she woke up and yawned softly. She cooed in Blu's wing and looked up at him. The cyan eye of his boyfriend suddenly made Jewel understand how beautiful she was.

"Good morning Blu." Jewel smiled and gave Blu a small kiss for keeping her away from cold.

"Morning." Blu blushed and looked away from her, he was still trying to get over the fact that they are now a couple. He looked outside and realized the time," It's actually noon now Jewel."

"Oh it is? I didn't know." Jewel said and got up, she walked over to the mango pile that she lefted on the side and picked one up for herself and Blu.

"So how does it feel to be in my body?" Blu asked as he sliced open with his small black talons.

"It's fine, I just feel that I can be more free." Jewel said stuffing some mangos in her beak and sent it down her throat," What about you?"

"Smaller, and more beautiful." Blu winked at last word which made Jewel chuckle and blush at the same time.

"Oh Blu, you are so cute." Jewel said and kept eating the mango with Blu until it's finally gone.

"Man, that was quite a lot." Blu said rubbing his stomach and burped iruptively.

"Blu, don't do that, you are a woman now, learn to behave yourself." Jewel said in disgust as she stepped away.

"Sorry." Blu smiled innocently, he then remembers something and said to Jewel," Do you know what day is it?"

"The day that we switch body like we want to?" Jewel said sarcastically expressing her frustration.

"No, today is the day we go back to the aviary for a checkup."

"What? I thought we were done with the humans."

"Yeah, but not really. You see, your wings, I mean my wings is still very fragile and vulnerable, so it would be best if we go see Tulio for a checkup."

Jewel groaned at the fact that she still had to go back to the captivity very she hated. Although she wanted to refuse, she agreed with Blu anyways because she doesn't want him to have flying problem for the rest of his life.

"Remember, I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get hurt." Jewel said with a face like grumpy cat.

"Thanks Jewel." Blu said trying not to irritate her too much," Aviary center isn't as bad as you think."

"How do you know? They imprison birds and make them do horrifying and nasty stuff like torturing, and the birds die if they don't behave well, and I'm not even going to mention forced mating." Jewel listed things that came immediately to her mind when she thought about the aviary.

"Jewel, that's not true, aviary are made to take care of sick birds, not torturing, killing or mating."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you come to Rio in the first place?"

"Umm… Oh look, we are here." Blu changed subject so he can avoid the awkwardness of talking about 'that'. He then tapped the window loudly with his beak, a man dressed in a neat white coat uniform came and unlocked the window, and let Blu and Jewel in. The man gently grabbed both of them onto his shoulder and headed over to Tulio's office.

The constant chirping of birds were heard throughout the aviary, cages hanged all over the place with half of them empty. Many workers wore white coat uniform just like the man carrying Blu and Jewel. Although bloody wounds and white bandages were all over birds' body like red flower in snow, their exotic feather color still strives on the body distinctively.

"Dr. Monteiro, the blue macaws are here." The man knocked on the big metal door in front of him and said.

"Oh, hi guys." Tulio rushed out of the door with his glasses tilted again. He was surprised because he thought Blu and Jewel wouldn't come back anymore," Good, let's go to the lab."

Tulio said and took Blu and Jewel from his assistant onto his shoulder. He opened the lab door and the smell of bitter medicine immediately hit their nostril like a truck. Both Blu and Jewel made a sour and frowny face due to the smell in the lab but was able to adapt to it after a while.

Tulio set Jewel on one of the dark oak chair in the room and placed Blu on the complex scanning machine. Jewel wanted to be on Blu's side, but decided not to because Tulio will shoo her away.

*Beep* *Beep* The sound of machine echoed through the room as a sound of paper printing mixed in. White, grey and black were shown on the plastic paper coming out of another loud machine. Tulio took it and examined it with it very close to his face with close attention like he was trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Perfect, the bones are in their corresponding places, very good job on keeping it safe, but be aware, it's still in the healing stage so it's better to be careful. Come back maybe a few days later for further examination." Tulio said putting the x-ray into a folder he pulled out, and placed it back to the big, tall, metal drawer with different layers.

"By the way, stay here until I come back." Tulio said and left the room searching for something.

"Hear that Jewel, my wings are in great shape all thanks to you." Blu said flying down to the chair and sat down with her.

"See, I can take care of myself." Jewel said proudly to herself at the results.

"Without me?" Blu said with a hint of sadness.

"Of course not, I meant that you can take good care of me." Jewel patted Blu on the back.

"Thanks Jewel."

The two macaws stared at the white concrete wall across the room for a few minutes before Jewel finally spoke again.

"It's so boring in here." Jewel said and made some random noises," I wonder what humans do to occupy themselves.

"They all have work to do unlike us, we just eat and sleep, eat and sleep." Blu said tilting his head side while saying 'eat and sleep'.

"There's one more thing." Jewel said seductively at Blu as she scooched closer to him.

"What's that?" Blu looked at her and backed his head from Jewel while his body stayed in one place.

"Being with you." Jewel pulled his beak into hers as she said that. Both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's close proximity. Not long after their make out, Tulio and Linda came in and saw the scene which made both of them chuckle silently. Linda slowly crouched down and walked over to them, staring at them creepily.

"Oh my." Blu jumped back as her owner appeared in the corner of his eye.

"Oh no, not that human." Jewel said in fear as she stepped back slowly.

"Jewel relax, Linda just wants to pet you." Blu said.

"Hey Blu, did you miss me?" Linda scratched Jewel's neck and said. She obviously didn't knew that was actually Jewel she was petting, but if Linda knew, she would immediately take her hand off of Jewel because she knows that Jewel's too wild.

"I want to do it so bad." Jewel said under her breath, her body is actually twitching uncontrollably due to the stress. Blu saw Jewel's situation and knew he had to do something.

"OW!" Linda cried out and took her hand off Jewel," Of course, Jewel's getting jealous again."

"Why did you do that?" Jewel stopped twitching in fear but was also surprised at the same time. Linda was bitten by Blu for the first time.

"Sorry Linda." Blu said with his head down," Jewel, I bit her because you were going to anyways, and I only used very little force, but you will try your hardest to actually bite off her finger, so I had to do it."

"Blu, I'm sorry to put you into that kind of situation, but I just don't like being around humans." Jewel apologized to Blu.

"It's all good. Let's go home now." Blu said and took off.

"But I thought you were going to stay here for a while."

"No, not after I bit Linda, I'm not the Blu that she cares for anymore." Blu said before turning around to fly outside through the window. He felt somewhat depressed and angry at himself for biting Linda, he wished he could turn back to his old body and have all Linda's attention.

"Wait up." Jewel said and chased after Blu, she looked back at Linda and sighed. A few feather were dropped by them, it flowed down slowly as Linda caught them in air.

"Well, I guess all I can do is wish them to be safe." Linda held the blue feathers close to her chest and watched the two macaws shrink into dots as they flew further.

Blu and Jewel returned to their hollow. Blu landed in the hollow, not feeling very happy. Jewel saw Blu staring at the ground and walked silently behind him. She wrapped one of her wing on his back and soothed it down several times. Blu turned his head and looked at her.

"Sorry if I took this 'human' thing too far, I just couldn't trust them after… that happened…" Jewel said remembering something stored deep in her head that she daren't to think.

"What happened Jewel?" Blu asked Jewel.

"I can't tell you, not that I don't want to, it just hurts to remember again." Jewel said taking her wing off and tucked it back to herself.

"You sure? Maybe it'll be better if you express it out rather than hiding it for the rest of your life." Blu continued to ask Jewel.

"No Blu." Jewel suddenly yelled at him, but then said in a quiet and soft voice," Sorry, but no."

"Ok, but If you feel ever feel depressed or locked in, just come to me and we can talk about it." Blu was a little surprised that Jewel yelled at him but took it as a warning.

"Thanks Blu, I'm so lucky to have someone to finally care for." Jewel hugged him as Blu patted Jewel softly. He took a deep breath and looked outside. Blu felt inner peace as he watched the big orange sun drop down inch by inch until it disappeared completely under the horizon. The red and thin cloud represented her deep and passionate love for Jewel as it glowed in the dark abyss of the sky. Flicker of reflection shined upon Blu's dark blue feather, sparkling and strengthens him in the dangerous night, ready to take on whatever the challenge that may lie ahead of them.

 **I know I know, I'm a try hard for making my chapters look more beautiful, especially the last paragraph. It might look ignorant and dumb, but it's the best I could do.**

 **If you like this series, please consider dropping a review, the author would greatly appreciate your support.**


	3. In The Club I

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I had some stuffs to do, but I used my free times to write this, so it might be crappy.**

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps." Blu stared at Jewel dreamily after he woke up from the strong sunlight," No wonder why she fell in love with me."

Blu kept watching her quietly breath and moving her chest up and down. He decided to get her some breakfast even though it was her job. As the sun rose from its grave and up to the air, clear blue sky and white clouds were clearly seen under the thick bushed of leaves on the tree. The breezy air splashed upon Blu's cerulean feathers as he flew through the forest full of life.

"Hmm… I wonder what Jewel might like other than mangos." Blu thought as he searched around the trees trying to find something delicious for breakfast. Soon he came across an avocado tree. He landed on the branch and unplucked the avocado with his beak. He carried the fruit in his talons and began flying back to their hollow.

Blu reached the hollow after a few minutes of relaxed flying and saw that Jewel was already up. She was still a little sleepy but regained energy after seeing Blu back.

"Morning Blu." Jewel said rubbing her eyes softly with her dark blue wings.

"Morning my boyfriend." Blu said awkwardly still not used to the change.

"What you got there?" Jewel opened her eyes and saw a big piece of fruit held in Blu's talon.

"It's an avocado, I thought that you might like it." Blu said to her and placed the fruit in front of her.

"Thanks Blu, I thought I was the one getting breakfast." Jewel thanked Blu and started cutting the fruit in half.

"I just want to make you do less work, besides, I still have to get used to the jungle." Blu said and took half from Jewel and dug his beak deep into the seedful fruit.

"That's really generous of you Blu." Jewel said to him.

The couple spent the morning eating and chatting with each other and eventually got bored of staying in the hollow. They decided to explore the big city of Rio for fun. Colorful birds flew above the Rio and the busy humans were doing trades with each other on the ground. Blu and Jewel flew to a fruit market and examined each stock carefully, trying to find anything delicious or interesting.

"Wow, I never knew that humans can have that much food in their wooden baskets." Jewel said with shock after seeing a fruit market for the first time.

"Yeah, they have all kinds of fruit." Blu said to her," And you can get some nice and perfect fruits if you fly around a bit."

"Un hun." Jewel ignored Blu and glued her eyes on the fresh fruits sitting on the shelf, guarded by some men. She then spotted a yellow canary and a cardinal, she squinted her eyes and knew that they were Nico and Pedro.

"This one's good." Nico said to Pedro and picked a mango up when the store owner isn't looking.

"Are you sure?" Pedro asked him," This one might be not ripe enough."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Jewel flew down and asked them.

"Hey Blu and Jewel, we are just picking some fruits for our club." Nico explained to them," We need some food to keep the club running."

"Oh, is there anything happening in the club?" Blu asked them.

"No, everything is going the way they are, birds dancing and drinking."

"Oh, that's good." Jewel said.

"Hey Blu, can you help us carry this mango? It's pretty heavy." Nico asked Blu.

"Ok Nico." Blu answered Nico but forgot that he was in Jewel's body.

"Um… I asked Blu." Nico was confused why Jewel answered him.

"Well, you see…" Blu hesitated before explaining to Nico," I'm not actually Jewel."

"But you are Jewel, right?" Nico was even more confused than before.

"No, I'm actually Blu, this is Jewel, we basically switched body." Blu tried to make everything as clear as possible.

"Ok… Makes sense…" Nico was now mind blown about what just happened.

"Wait, if you guys changed body, then everyone else will mistaken you guys?" Pedro recovered from the shock and asked them.

"Yes." Jewel replied to them.

"Am I dreaming?" Nico said still in his shock.

"No Nico." Pedro said and slapped Nico on the face slightly.

"Ow, what was that for?" Nico covered his face and said on pain.

"Are you dreaming now?" Pedro asked him.

"No." Nico said irritatedly and tried to pick up the mango by himself, but he dropped it as soon as he flew up," Help me out here."

"Let me do it." Jewel said and took the mango from Nico since she was stronger than Blu now.

"Thanks Blu, I mean Jewel, or Blu, whatever." Nico struggled to find the right name for them.

"Just call me Jewel, so I can know it whenever you call me." Jewel smiled and said to him.

"Ok Jewel." Nico said, feeling very awkward. The four birds flew above and out of the market after a while. They reached the club soon after and put the mango in the back storage where it's processed. They then entered the club and saw lights shining everywhere, onto the floor and birds who were lost in the rhythm of the music played by an Ipod.

"You guys wanna sing?" Nico asked them with an almost yelling voice.

"No, we'll just be at the bar." Jewel returned with the same volume.

"Ok, don't drink too much." Pedro said to them not only because he didn't want the couple to get drunk, but also they are running low on drinks.

"It's so loud in here." Jewel said raising her voice.

"Yeah, but that's what clubs are for, they are made to deafen your ears with volumes that makes your ears hurt." Blu said back and turned around. He was doing something on the Ipod, soon the volume of the music suddenly decreased and they could hear each other more clearly.

"Thanks Nico." Blu said in a more calming voice.

"No problem." He replied back and went on the stage, preparing the next song.

"Hey Jewel." Blu said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go for a drink?" Blu asked her.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jewel said and went to the bar. The bartender saw and went to her. He knew that they were Spix Macaws because they saved him from the smuggler's plane. He was extremely thankful and would everything he could to help them out.

"I suppose you guys are Blu and Jewel, thanks for saving us from the plane Blu, you were a true hero." The bartender said to them.

"Yep, and he is my hero." Blu said so it won't be confusing for the bartender," Do you have anything to drink here?"

"Of course, we have the best drink in all of the Rio club." The bartender said proudly," What do you guys want?"

"Is there anything refreshing? Like a sap in the head when used." Jewel said to the bartender.

"Yes, would you like some soda juice or light alcohol, or some of our hardest drink." The bartender showed them a sheet full of weird and foreign names that neither Blu and Jewel recognize.

"Let's get 'mango acid', it already sounds toxic enough." Jewel licked her beak and said.

"What? This is too harsh for you, you can choose something else, maybe some juice?" Blu didn't want Jewel to drink something that harsh for her.

"Don't worry Jewel, this isn't as bad as it sounds, it's just mango juice infused with very light alcohol." Bartender laughed at Blu's reaction," For hard drinkers, this is considered water."

"Ok bartender, get us two 'mango acid'." Blu said unsurely. The bartender obeyed and brought them two bottle of the drink, the glass slammed on the table and ringed a series of trouble for Blu and Jewel.


	4. In The Club II

**Alright, sorry for not updating, I was sick for the past few weeks, anyways, let's get it.**

"Drink up." The bartender said.

"All right." Jewel carefully examined the drink before taking a small sip with her tongue. A stinging feeling immediately emerged and filled her brain, and drove her crazy for more.

"Not bad." Jewel said and another sip but bigger this time, she moaned at the refresh feeling of the drink as she swallowed the light-alcohol drink.

"Let me try some." Blu said and moved over to the small glass bottle, and peered inside the bottle. The juice just looked like mango juice but slightly darker. Blu then sniffed the sweet smelling drink, feeling the scent of the mango and alcohol fuzed together. Blu carefully tilted the bottle a little and a small amount of the drink went inside his beak, and just like Jewel, the zap came to his mind when the mango and alcohol touched his taste buds.

"Wow, you are right." Blu said still gazing upon the taste of the drink. Linda probably would never allow him to do anything that 'dangerous'.

"See, I told you drinking some wouldn't hurt." Jewel said and took another sip, but this time is more of a mouthful of the drink, and said," As long as I don't drink too much."

"Yeah." Blu said and followed her by drinking some more of the light-alcohol drink.

After a while of switching bottles, the bottom was seen as the volume of the juice got less and less. They looked at each other and smiled awkwardly, realizing that they just consumed something that may be harmful for them.

"That was some dozing, wasn't it?" Blu said to Jewel still having the aftertaste of the drink.

"Yep." Jewel paused before saying," We should have another one."

"No, we can't do that, we'll get drunk." Blu refused bluntly.

"Come on, it's not like two drinks can do anything bad to us right? Just one more."

"Ok, sure." Blu just couldn't help but to accept her requests," Hey bartender, mind if you could get us another mango… umm…"

"Mango Acid?"

"Yeah, yeah." Blu said," Why does it have to sound so toxic?"

"So that other birds will try it out." The bartender said and handed him over another bottle.

"Doesn't make sense." Blu said and popped the bottle cap open.

"Yes it does, and believe me, this is one of the most picked drink in Rio, among bids of course." The bartender explained.

"I see…" Blu said and drank some out first, and was then taken by Jewel who just straight up drank half of the bottle away.

"Honey, I don't think drinking this much with this speed will do any good for you." Blu said to her worriedly.

"It's ok, I don't really care." Jewel burped slightly and said.

Blu couldn't exactly just take the bottle away from Jewel because she might get mad, so he just sat there watching Jewel finish the rest of the bottle.

"Another one." Jewel said to the bartender which worried Blu if she's going on a rampage with the alcohols. He heard that they are as addictive as hot chocolate, maybe even more.

"Coming right up." The bartender said and pulled out another bottle of drink.

"Thanks." Jewel said and started drinking the alcohol like a madman, but Blu noticed that the liquid that she's drinking wasn't as yellow as it suppose to be. He squinched his eyes and saw that the label wasn't Mango Acid, it was called Jungle Juice.

"Oh no." Blu thought to himself, he once saw this drink somewhere before, and was told that they are heavily alcoholic drink that are used to drown a person's sorrow. He looked at Jewel who was already halfway through the bottle and didn't even realize that what she was drinking because she was too deeply intoxicated.

"Honey please stop now, this is too much." Blu said and tried to grab the bottle away from Jewel, but she pushed him away and kept drinking the pure alcohol.

"No, let me finish this." Jewel said with her head wobbling back and forth. It wasn't long before she finished the bottle of alcohol, she wanted to grab another one but felt too tired to.

"Let's go home." Blu said and assisted her walking out of the club.

"Are we there yet?" Jewel said with her eyes half closed.

"We just got out Jewel." Blu said still trying to balance her not to fall.

"Ok."

"Can you fly?" Blu asked.

"Of course I can, I'm a bird and I will FLY!" Jewel yelled out and spread her wings, but fell down right as she flew up. Blu saw her fell and quickly flew over to her and got her up again.

"Hey, I was just flying through the forest, why did you drag me back?" Jewel complained without even feeling pains on her body.

"Sorry, but I think we should just walk home." Blu said to her.

"What?" Jewel said," Fine, whatever you say."

Blu sighed in relief that she didn't rebel, he held one wing on Jewel's back and wobbled their way forward one step at a time slowly. Jewel would sometime fall on the ground which Blu will help her get up again. They even had to cross the human filled street, and some peoples would even stop and take picture of them walking weirdly, but Blu would just ignore them and try to walk by them as fast as he could while still maintaining balance with Jewel. The hardest part was crossing the road which was dangerously occupied by the cars. Blu had to look left and right before finally deciding to take a step forward. Jewel almost got hit by a car because she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, fortunately for her, Blu pulled her back just in time and the wheel of the vehicle just barely missed them. After a few hours of walking and dodging dangerous objects that could potentially kill them, they finally reached the forest, where their home belongs.

"We are here." Blu collapsed on the ground panting.

"That was fast." Jewel said still having much energies left in her because of the effect of the alcohol.

"That's because I had to help you out the entire way here." Blu said.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to go home." Jewel said.

"Well, we have to get you up there first." Blu said and got on his talons, pointing to the hollow above them.

"I can fly up there myself." Jewel said attempting to fly the second time, but failed again because Blu dragged her down.

"You are going to hurt yourself Jewel." Blu said releasing his wings on Jewel's talon.

"Just get me up there." Jewel said, Blu sighed and stood on her shoulder. He flapped his wings as hard as he could and managed to fly a bit above the ground. He knew that it was working so he continued to flap his wings until they finally landed in their high placed hollow.

"Geez, you are heavy." Blu said and placed Jewel in the hollow.

"Well, I'm a man, what do you expect?" Jewel said brushing her feathers, still as drunk as before.

"I'm just gonna go sleep now, you do your things." Blu said and went over to the nest, and rested in the nest by himself, waiting for accompany of Jewel while having his eyes closed.

Jewel was brushing feathers on her wings until she noticed Blu was curled up like a ball in the nest. She suddenly had a weird feeling and blinked. She shook her head and refocused on Blu agian, her heart started bumping faster as a thought appeared in her brain. She smiled evilly and walked towards Blu. Her body temperature increased as well as her walking pace. She then stepped into the nest carefully like a tiger approaching its prey, but in an opposite way.

"Hey Blu." Jewel said and wrapped her wings around Blu.

"Yes honey?" Blu asked with his eyes half opened.

Jewel did not answer and immediately locked beak with Blu which surprised him by a lot, he didn't know what to do so he kissed back just as usual. This continued for a few minutes before Blu ran out of breath and disconnected.

"Ok…?" Blu said to Jewel, unsure what her deal was.

"Let's do something fun." Jewel smiled at Blu.

"How about tomorrow, I'm tired." Blu said and closed his eyes.

"Too bad, you are getting it anyways." Jewel said and got behind Blu...

 **To be continued, I might just do a lemon here.(** **͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


End file.
